


Only the Beginning

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration, drabble/drawble days. Prompt: Only the Beginning.Beta(s):None, poke me if you spot anything.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration, drabble/drawble days. Prompt: Only the Beginning.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Only the Beginning

~

Upon entering the club, Harry’s eyes are drawn to white-blond hair like moth to a flame. Without thinking about it, he’s sidling up to Malfoy, whispering a filthy proposition. 

Shockingly, Malfoy agrees, and within moments they’re at Malfoy’s, Malfoy atop him. 

Malfoy’s a sex maestro, eliciting sensations Harry never knew possible, and when he comes, it’s so hard, his vision whites out. 

Afterward, nerves scrambled, Harry shifts. 

Malfoy grabs him. “Where d’you think you’re going?”

“Thought you’d want your bed to yourself.” 

Malfoy snorts, straddling him. “I haven’t come like that ev—in ages, Potter.” He smirks. “I’m not done with you yet. That was only the beginning.” 

And as he presses Harry into the bed and begins again, Harry smiles. “I can deal with that.” 

~


End file.
